1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radiator for a vehicle that improves cooling efficiency of coolant by receiving the coolant therein after bubble contained in the coolant exhausted from an engine is separated from the coolant.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, mixture of fuel and air is injected into a cylinder of an engine and explosive force produced when the mixture is burnt is delivered to a driving wheel in a vehicle. Thereby, the vehicle runs. The engine is provided with a cooling apparatus such as a water jacket for cooling the engine of high temperature due to combustion of the mixture, and coolant, a temperature of which is raised when circulating through the water jacket is cooled by a radiator.
The radiator is divided into an air cooled radiator and a water cooled radiator according to cooling type, and is divided into a cross-flow radiator and a down-flow radiator according to flow direction of the coolant.
The air cooled radiator is a radiator in which the coolant is cooled by air and is universally used for a small engine. The water cooled radiator is a radiator in which the coolant is cooled by additional coolant and is used for a big engine.
The cross-flow radiator and the down-flow radiator are determined according to the flow direction of the coolant.
According to a conventional radiator, an inlet tank into which the coolant flows and an outlet tank from which the coolant is exhausted are disposed apart from each other, and a plurality of tubes is mounted between the inlet tank and the outlet tank so as to fluidly connect the inlet tank and the outlet tank. The coolant flows in the plurality of tubes and is cooled by exchanging heat with air.
Herein, the cross-flow radiator is a radiator where the inlet tank and the outlet tank are disposed at the left and the right and the tubes are mounted horizontally. Therefore, the coolant flows horizontally and is cooled in the cross-flow radiator.
In addition, the down-flow radiator is a radiator where the inlet tank and the outlet tank are disposed at the upside and the downside and the tubes are mounted vertically. Therefore, the coolant flows vertically and is cooled in the down-flow radiator.
The radiator is disposed in an engine compartment of the vehicle facing toward the front such that the coolant exchanges heat with cool air when the vehicle runs.
In a case that bubble is contained in the coolant exhausted after cooling the engine, however, the coolant including the bubble having lower coefficient of heat transfer flows according to a conventional radiator. The bubble takes a predetermined volume in a circulating line of the coolant and deteriorates heat exchanging performance. Therefore, cooling efficiency of the radiator may be deteriorated.
In a case that cooling efficiency of the radiator is deteriorated, the coolant is supplied to the engine in a state of not being cooled to a demand temperature. Therefore, the engine may not be cooled preferably and cooling performance of the vehicle may be deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.